Comprar cigarrillos
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Estados Unidos y Escocia eran pareja, pero no una muy normal, hasta para que el escocés fuera a comprar había problemas. El americano juraba que como el dicho decía el pelirrojo se iría y jamás volvería ¡tiene que detenerlo, tiene que hacerlo! USxScotland.


Me iré a escribir después de esto algo de USxUK, me siento algo rara sin escribirlo. En fin, espero les guste :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxEscocia.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Nadita.

Estados Unidos estaba jugando videojuegos, iba contra el malo final. Ese mismo que le ha pateado el culo quince veces sin piedad cibernética con el mismo ataque, hacía maniobras increíbles y al maldito jefe no le hacían nada. El americano seguía tratando de ganar hasta que siente algo invadir sus pulmones. Joder, piensa para sí, hasta que decide despertarse.

Alfred va a gruñir pero siente como el escocés se agacha y le roba un beso molesto y algo cansado en el sofá.

–Venir a tu casa es una mierda.–chista altanero.

–Sólo es una pequeña laguna de distancia Scotty.–

–Claro, un puto océano es una pequeña laguna.–chistó cínico, literalmente estaba hecho mierda.

Llegó de madrugada a la casa del americano sin dormir por un crío endemoniado en el avión y luego se encuentra con Alfred que le mira con muchas caras raras, menos una comprensiva que dijera "entiendo tu cansancio Scotty, vamos a dormir". Desgraciado americano, debió empezar a salir con un mono y no con él.

–En fin, voy a comprar cigarrillos y vuelvo, y NO, no quiero que me lleves de la puta manito. No me voy a perder...–

Al americano le pareció bien, quizás pudiera dejar que Scotty fuera a comprar cigarrillos sin él y así terminar el puto juego de una vez y... ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO.

Comprar cigarrillos y vuelve.

Su Scotty iba por cigarrillos y vuelve.

Su Scotty no quería ir con él a comprar, lo quería lejos.

Proceso mental: ¡Scotty se va y no volverá nunca, eso significa esa frase! ¡lo va a dejar, lo va a dejar, sabe que tal vez no es tan maduro como para Escocia pero el muy maldito no lo puede dejar así!

El escocés ignoraba el drama mental del americano abriendo la puerta para irse cuando siente que una criatura flota por los aires, oh mierda, era el obeso directo hacía él. Scott lo sabe, no hay tiempo para correrse, será aplastado. Exclama una maldición cuando lo siente arriba de él ¡JODER, pesa, no es una puta sirena para tirarse de esa manera!

–Alfred, sal de encima mío o te aforro hasta cansarme con un bate.–Scott trataba de tener calma.

Debió hacerle caso a su psicólogo y alejarse del americano para controlar su ira, ese pedazo de manteca no hacía más que sacarlo de quicio todo el día.

–¡No, no! ¡si te suelto te irás con otro! ¡no me engañas, no vas por cigarros! ¡nunca volverás y me tendrás como el viudo dramático! ¡no te vayas amor!–

–Alfred, me vuelves a llamar amor y te pateo el culo, sabes que no me gustan los malditos apodos cursis...y ahora déjame ir por los putos cigarros...–

El americano lo abrazó con más fuerza y gruñó posesivo.

–Estados Unidos... o me sueltas o tu puta consola muere.–

–No te vayas, te prometo que te haré el amor más duro esta noche...–

El escocés puso los ojos en blanco. Estuvo a punto de agarrar la escoba que tenía cercana y moler a escobazos al norteamericano.

–¡SCOOOOTT NO ME DEJES!– hasta los pobres vecinos escuchaban, Scott ardía en furia.

Al final, el americano se detuvo, claro, el escocés alcanzó la escoba y lo dejó semi-inconsciente, Scott se aseguró si aún respiraba para largarse, pero como un Zombi Alfred volvía a levantarse. Después de un rato llegaron a un acuerdo, otra vez Scotty tendría que ir de la puta mano con el americano que estaba morado de tantos golpes. Lo único bueno, es que le haría cumplir al americano.

Hoy anda de ánimos para tener sexo duro, ahora vería si Alfred podía dárselo.

**N.A:** Yo sé que si le dará ñiqui ñiqui duro a Scott (?) sólo tiene que ponerle animo americano.

En fin. Recuerden entrar al Evento USxScotland, entre más mejor :3


End file.
